


Cotidianidades

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Escenas PWP, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Top Sherlock Holmes, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Nada es cotidiano cuando se trata de Sherlock Holmes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	Cotidianidades

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz inicio de año!  
> ¿Cómo te la pasaste?  
> ¿Te embriagaste? XD
> 
> Ah, ah, antes de que se me olvide, este fanfic fue beteado por mi queridísima thenomansland. También su hermoso corazón y sus manos artísticas han creado un hermoso fanart de está historia :3, aquí te dejo el link, ve a darle todo el amor que puedas ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> https://thenoman-sland.tumblr.com/post/189227762095/based-on-a-friends-fic-called-cotidianidades

  
**_I_ **

Watson estaba a punto de conferir, por milésima vez en lo que iba del día, un insulto.

Llevaba desde el día anterior intentando, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder, partiéndose el físico en hacerlo posible y poniendo el alma en ello para conseguirlo. Pero, de alguna u otra forma, simplemente no encontraba cercano el momento de terminar. Lo que debería costarle más de, a lo mucho, un par de horas, le estaba tomando casi día y medio. Ciertamente a estas alturas sería en verdad estúpido decir que no se había dado cuenta de la razón por la cual aún no podía dar por finalizada una tarea tan sencilla.

Pero exigía demasiado, ¿no es verdad? Pedir la oportunidad de limpiar su hogar como era debido cuando compartía el mismo lugar con un aburridísimo Sherlock Holmes, solo sería posible si quisiera ceder su alma a algún ser del averno.

—¿A dónde ha tirado la pluma?

—No lo he visto muy bien —pronunció el detective con lentitud—, quizá debajo del escritorio.

Resoplando, el doctor fue enojado hasta el lugar, se agachó y busco a tientas el objeto, sin todavía creer la actitud infantil de Holmes. Total, que si deseaba verlo inclinado, había mejores formas de conseguirlo. No tenía por qué hacer un desastre solo arrojando objetos por doquier. Pedirlo, para empezar, sería una mejor opción.

**_II_ **

Hacía frío. Mucho frío. No encontraría en sus todavía adormilados pensamientos una mañana en donde hubiera hecho un frío tan penetrante como aquel. Había dejado una de sus manos sobre las almohadas y ahora tenía la sensación de que le faltaban dedos. Respiraba por la nariz pequeñas y afiladas inhalaciones, tan helado estaba el aire que no podía ni distinguir aromas. Desde luego, evitaría que sus pies hicieran contacto entre ellos.

Tembló ligeramente, haciendo vibrar la cama. En su espalda no podía sentir más que la tela de su delgado camisón. Ya no había sensación ni en sus orejas ni en sus mejillas. Acostado sobre su hombro izquierdo, solo uno de sus brazos se salvaba de la implacable temperatura, de la cual, por supuesto, sus piernas también sufrían. No abrió los ojos, sin embargo, hasta que pudo notar con claridad que la cama no solo se agitaba por su culpa.

Frente a él, hecho un ovillo tembloroso, estaba Watson también desprovisto de cobijas. Se maldijo interiormente por no haberlo notado antes. Tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente aún seguía dormido. Holmes frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿A dónde habían ido a para las mantas?

—Les advertí muchas veces que tenía que lavarlas por separado o no se secarían todas. Ahora es su culpa si el doctor se enferma. —El detective no se sorprendió de ver a la siempre amable y comprensiva señora Hudson frente a la cama, llevando en brazos las extraviadas cobijas. Cuando la mujer salió, Holmes simplemente se acercó a Watson y, encerrándolo entre sus brazos, se dispuso a dormir un rato más.

_**III** _

Retirando la suave pátina de sudor en su frente, Watson tragó saliva. Delante, el ajedrez; delante, Holmes.

No había razón para estar nervioso. Pero sabía que no era así. Se trataba de un juego, en realidad nada perdería en caso de que su rey cayera y, por otro lado, su reina no estuvo en alguna otra ocasión en mejor lugar para atacar. Pero, de cualquier forma, sabía que no era así. Porque al final, así saliera victorioso, de alguna forma siempre terminaba con la sensación de haber perdido.

Holmes le miró, mostrando en un solo gesto la más orgullosa de las sonrisas.

Una vez más, Watson tragó saliva. No iba a perder, ardía en sus venas el deseo férreo por no dejarse _llevar_ ante cualquier cosa que el detective hiciera para distraerle. Había sido un soldado, era doctor y no podría haber mejor combinación para ser un buen estratega. Su reina negra acabaría con la torre blanca y entonces su alfil tendría pase libre. Ganaría.

—Ah, querido Watson, si tan solo pudiera usted ver el color de sus mejillas —dijo de pronto el detective. Watson contuvo el aire un momento—. El rosa le queda bien, sin embargo... —Holmes se acomodó en su silla—. Yo prefiero ver en usted un hermoso rojo escarlata.

Con ambas manos, Watson se cubrió la boca. Holmes movió su caballo, comiéndose al pobre y solitario peón, la única barrera entre el rey negro y su reina blanca. Watson sabía lo que debería hacer para ganar, ¿pero cómo encontrar la fuerza cuando, luego del orgasmo, el pie de Holmes seguía estimulando su miembro?

**_IV_ **

Nunca lo había dicho. Nunca lo diría. No había siquiera planes para hacerlo, ya que aclararlo sería tonto y mil veces más innecesario que ser consiente de cada respiración. Holmes lo sabía, entendía a la perfección ese hecho, pero no iba a negar que una parte dentro de él le indicaba lo muy significativo que sería si, dispuestos a ponerse románticos, explicase el hecho aun si fuera en pocas palabras.

No tendría por qué explayarse. Tampoco debería adornarlo. Y si de ambos ya era conocimiento, tampoco habría razones para dar mayor explicación. Solo se trataba de un hecho innegable. Así pues, tanto como no se escondía, hacerlo explicito podría ser un buen gesto. Aclararlo. No hablar de eso, sino decirlo sin más. Con una simple oración, nada rebuscado o vergonzoso. Pero tampoco casualmente. No haberlo expuesto antes ya era un indicio de que, si bien no le apenaba, soltarlo como cualquier oración resultaría casi vulgar. Le restaría importancia.

Nunca lo diría, pero poco a poco una voz dentro de su cabeza le estaba orillando al borde. Realmente era innecesario, pero no se mentiría a sí mismo, sabía que en verdad dejarlo en claro causaría más allá de un día entero de felicidad. Además, no tenía ninguna base real que sustentara su idea que _ese hecho_ estaba sobreentendido por ambos. Pero aun así no podía decirlo.

—Ésa es mi favorita —dijo Watson, con los ojos cerrados, recostado en el sillón—. Desde siempre. Incluso desde que empezó a componerla —añadió. Su voz tranquila, suave, caía lentamente al sueño.

Holmes se detuvo, bajando el violín, y mientras el doctor cedía su consciencia a Morfeo, se acercó a él.

—Me alegra. La escribí para ti, después de todo —susurró, besando su frente.

No. Aún no estaba listo para decirlo.

_**V** _

« _No lo haga_ », pensó Watson cuando Holmes acarició sutilmente sus dedos al adelantarse y alcanzar al inspector Lestrade.

« _Deténgase_ », pidió, pero el detective ya tenía la mano sobre su espalda, llevándola de arriba hacia abajo, rozando descaradamente sus glúteos, a sabiendas de que atrás solo había una pared. Pero enfrente estaban un par de policías y justo detrás de ellos una alfombra cubierta de sangre.

« _No más, por favor_ », rogó, sin embargo, aun si aquel hombre descarado pudiera leer sus pensamientos, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de besarle, así no estuvieran en ese callejón, aun si no estuvieran vigilando a un asesino.

« _Aquí no. Es demasiado_ », aun así, sus manos habían tardado un segundo en ahogar el gemido que casi sale completamente de su boca—. ¿Se encuentra bien, doctor? —Escuchó preguntar a Lestrade y solo pudo decir una palabra antes de que Holmes, aprovechando que la casa estaba vacía y no había luz alguna que al menos dibujara sus siluetas, remarcara con dulce fuerza su entrepierna.

« _Moriré... Oh, dios, voy a morir_ ». Le gustaba, aun si no creería sobre la veracidad de ello, pensar que en verdad podría morir de vergüenza. Pero detener a Holmes no sería tan simple, no porque ahora mismo tuviera un par de sus dedos golpeando directamente aquel mágico punto dentro de él. No porque estuvieran en un palco privado, en donde a la más mínima señal de que algo estaba pasando, cualquiera que despegara la vista de las hermosas bailarinas podría encontrarse con su rostro intentando pasar por tranquilo. No porque, aun si el detective conseguía mantenerse impertérrito, sobre él recaería también la culpa si alguien llegara a atraparlos.

No había razón alguna para detenerlo porque, en realidad, después de todo... a Watson le gustaba.

_**VI** _

—Uno adelante... dos atrás —susurró Holmes al oído de Watson, mientras lo sostenía de la cintura firmemente con un solo brazo, el otro, elevado en el aire, mantenía una de las manos del doctor.

En realidad no era necesario estar tan juntos, al contrario, ya un par de veces aquello había sido la razón de un par de tropiezos. Pero eso era lo de menos, tampoco es que fuera una lección de baile. Simplemente eran dos hombres moviéndose al compás de una melodía existente solo en sus memorias.

—Ahora a la derecha. —Percibiendo una sutil risa provenir del doctor, el detective se separó ligeramente, lo necesario para mirar su rostro.

—Yo recuerdo que era a la izquierda —dijo, haciendo presión con su mano sobre el hombro de Holmes, intentando llevarlo a esa dirección.

—No, no —corrigió inmediatamente—, en ese momento sonaba la nota más alta, giramos a la derecha, podía ver la puerta cerrada detrás. —Watson sonrió, cerró los ojos y recargó su frente contra el cuello del detective.

—Y yo vi las estrellas... de acuerdo —pronunció en voz baja, rendido. Como siempre el hombre tenía razón. Mientras se dejaba guiar de nuevo, para nada sorprendido con la memoria de Holmes, este, por su lado, volvió a sostenerlo contra él, usando la misma fuerza. Suspirando, Watson se dijo que en realidad no importaba el orden de los pasos. Mientras pudiera seguir ahí, así, lo demás en verdad estaba de más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
